you said you love me no more
by kunoichi gurl02
Summary: what will sakura do if he rejected her again and after a while, she found him lying down on the ground not sure if he will wake up one more time and she will be able to tell him she still loves him after she said she dont. SASUSAKU oneshot.


a/n: I felt kinda bored so I decided to make a oneshot. . review please!

P.S this is what i want to happen in the series. haha (not really, some parts. mroe of the last part :))

* * *

**YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME NO MORE**

_kunoichigurl02_

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi are all out together for a mission. Well, just an easy mission given to them by Tsunade. They will just escort someone to a village. The sound village. _"nah! Too easy!" _says naruto. Tsunade insisted that it will do no harm for them if they go to the sound village since orochimaru was killed anyway. A while ago, Tsunade also told them that they could take a break in the village or some other places if they want since they all deserve it anyway after doing tons of mission for the village. When Sakura went out from the hokage's office, Tsunade gave naruto and kakashi an extra mission if ever, just if ever they see Sasuke, they try to give him back to Konoha. Just 'if ever' (a/n: people just won't stop and will not stop giving sasuke back e?)

* * *

"So, do you expect anything from this mission Sakura?" Naruto asked while they were heading to the sound village with the old man they were supposed to escort or hm.. protect. "What do you mean?" Sakura said in reply.

"Since we are heading to the sound village, you might as well just expect something or maybe someone to see." Naruto said. "You're not yet giving up aren't you?" Kakashi who just joined the conversation said. "hm. Do you ask if I'm giving up? When did the 'future hokage' going to give up?" naruto replied. "As expected from you. You have grown outside but in the inside, you're still the same old young foolish stupid no-brainer pervert naruto we all know." Kakashi teased and laughed.

"what? Pervert? Who do you think is the pervert one here? always reading that 'make out tactics' book jiraiya made." He jumped into kakashi and tried to punch him but kakashi easily dodged it and tried to punch naruto as well and naruto dodged it and oh.. before they can continue their battle there, they noticed sakura who looked down, seemed to be sad. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other with questioning look.

"do you think she still loves him?" naruto grinned and whispered to kakashi making sure sakura won't hear any of what he said. Naruto just received a foolish grin and a nod as a reply. "Uh-oh, enemies. Incoming!" naruto said and readied himself.

"prepare for a fight. Make sure the old man is safe." Kakashi yelled as the others prepared themselves for a battle. About five men jumped towards the man but they were no match with Sakura's god-like strength. "nice one Sakura-chan!" naruto complimented and sakura just smirked. "more enemies." Kakashi said. And as soon as he finished what he was saying, more ninjas tried to get in their way. "Lets finish this." Naruto arrogantly said and used his kagebunshin technique and his clones easily beat the ninjas who were attacking them. "cowards." He said and continued their mission in escorting the old man.

Kakashi sighed. "way back then, I do almost all the work. But know, you don't even need my help anymore." He dramatically said with fake tears in his eyes but only to receive a giggle from his former students now more of a team mate. "that was so dramatic kakashi-sensei. I'm not used to it." Sakura said still giggling. "yes kakashi. Do not sound like you! Hahahhaha!" naruto continued but Kakashi just looked away. "Anyway, as for a while ago's topic, do you expect to see someone sakura?" (sakura gets a little sensitive when she hears the name 'sasuke' so everyone prefers to name him as 'someone' or other pen names when infront of her) kakashi asked trying his best to change the topic and prevent himself from being humiliated. Sakura stopped giggling and remained silent. Kakashi and naruto was just looking at her. Even the old man they were supposed to escort was somewhat interested. She just smiled. "maybe. But not expect too much. I don't know." She smiled again trying her best to look happy and unaffected.

"hm. If you don't mind. Can I ask who's that someone you were talking about?" the old man just interrupted from nowhere and naruto just tried to whisper sasuke's name so sakura won't hear. "it's uchiha sasuke!" he whispered really soft.

"OH! THE FAMOUS UCHIHA SASUKE! THE ONE WHO KILLED OROCHIMARU? I KNOW HIM! I HEARD HE WENT AWAY FROM YOUR VILLAGE AND ABANDONED EVERYONE. WHO WOULDN'T KNOW?"

"uh-oh." Naruto and kakashi said and looked at Sakura who was crying her heart out the time she heard the very first syllable of sasuke's name. "what? What did I do?" the old man said and was pulled by naruto away from sakura who was being comforted by Kakashi. "don't ever tell that name in front of her old man." Naruto warned.

"Umm. Sakura, it's ok. Umm.. you see, we will try to give him back? Ok? Lets not give him another chance to escape again when we see him again? Huh sakura? don't cry." Kakashi comforted. _"young love. She still can't forget. Gets sensitive when she hears his name." _kakashi thought. _"your such a pain in the ass sasuke."

* * *

_

Sakura, Kakashi and naruto successfully finished their mission neat and clean. "Aaa! Time to relax! Yey!" naruto said in a relaxing tone and stretched his arms wide.

The moment they reached the village, sakura's thoughts has been going wild. Many 'what ifs' in her mind. _"what will I do if I see him?..again." _She shook her head and tried to remove her thoughts. "this is a vacation and a relaxing time. Why worry such thing?" She said and ran towards naruto and kakashi. "come on guys! First, we need to look for a place to stay in then we plan where do we go next!" sakura said. "yup. Let's go!" they replied.

As soon as they found a hotel for them to stay, they planned for the next thing to do. "how about hot spring? That will be great for relaxing!" kakashi suggested. "great idea." And then the three of them went to a hot spring and relaxed their time out.

* * *

Since boys and girls are separated in hot spring baths, Kakashi thought it will be the best time so naruto and him can start with their 'extra mission' without sakura knowing. "hey! We just got here!" naruto complained to kakashi who was pulling him out of the hot spring. "no time to lose. We need to get him back!" Kakashi explained with lots of determination in his tone of speaking. "yeah right! Damn sasuke! Ruining my relaxing time!" naruto complained again and the two of them started their little search of sasuke.

* * *

"Aaah! Feels so good." Sakura stepped out of the water and tried to look for her two companions but did not find them. "where are they? They said we will all meet at 3pm?" she asked. "oh well. Better start looking for them." She said and went out. She thought it will also be a perfect time to explore the village where her first and last love use to stay with the super stupid ugly snake who trained him and was killed by his subordinate and at the same time look for naruto and kakashi.

She was wandering around the village, looking at some great sights and looking for her team mates. _"where are they?" _She asked herself and continued to walk around the village. But, seems like she found someone she wanted to see at most instead of finding the ones who are the reason why she's out there. _"sasuke!" _she thought and felt like crying but pained her most when sasuke passed by her not stopping by and didn't even bother to look at her. _"why?" _She seemed like an air to her. not anything but air who just blew by. He didn't care. Not anymore.

_Tears started to flow from her emerald eyes._

She turned around and tried to catch up to sasuke who was still walking coldly. "sasuke!" she yelled but he didn't bother to stop. "sasuke!" she yelled once again running, tears flowing down from her eyes. This time, he seemed to notice and stopped. "go away!" he blankly said but sakura didn't listen to what he said. "please. Go back!" She pleaded. He turned to her, gave her a smirk and said, "you guys aren't gonna give up huh? Why are you so stubborn? I don't need you. Go away and never come back!" sasuke said. It took seconds for sakura to realize what he just said. more tears came out from her eyes. She suppressed a fake giggle. Not so much of a giggle. "Silly me. I've been trying my best to get you back. But with what you just said, I now realize I am so stupid. There are many there who try to make me feel happy and special but all I want is to get back at you and feel your presence once more. But know, you just helped find more reasons to how to hate you even more! I hate you uchiha sasuke!! I hate you! Who says I need you to survive? I-I-I love you… no more!!!" She yelled at him who just stared at her with his same old expressionless but handsome face. She turned her back and ran towards the direction of the hotel she and her team mates were supposed to stay. It pained her even more. She didn't even expect herself to say that to sasuke where the truth is, everything she told to him were lies. All lies. She didn't know what urged her to say those hurtful words. Maybe anger and disappointment of course. _"sasuke-kun. Why?" _This was as hurtful as the time he left her alone, crying.

When sakura reached their hotel room, she fell in her knees as soon as she reached the door. There, naruto and kakashi were sitting down on the couch eating and talking. But when they saw sakura sobbing her heart out, they quickly went to confront her about what had just happened. Asking her what happened, they didn't get an answer instead she said "He he he wi- will neve-r co- come ba-back anymore. Ne-never!" she tried all her might to speak. With what she said, naruto and kakashi knew completely what had just happened. They tried everything to comfort her. She went to the bed and continued crying ignoring everything kakashi and naruto was telling her. The two buys try to give her her own time and left her.

* * *

"what did he do again? That sasuke!! I am going to kick his ass off!" naruto angrily yelled at kakashi. "hey hey! I'm not sasuke! Don't yell at me."

* * *

Sakura then fell into a deep sleep after crying and crying. When she woke up, she rubbed her eyes which was a little painful because of the crying and sobbing she did. She recalled a while ago's happenings and started to cry again.

_**you guys aren't gonna give up huh? Why are you so stubborn? I don't need you. Go away and never come back!"**_

"_sasuke" _she thought once again.

Knock. Knock.

She heard knocks on the door and it opened and revealed naruto and kakashi. "feeling better now sakura?" kakashi asked in a more like daddy tone. She gave him a nod. "is it alright for you to tell us what had happened so we can see how we can help you?" Kakashi asked again and sakura gave him a nod once more. And so she told them the short story which made her cry for so long.

…………………………stories………………stories……………stories………………………………..

"what the heck! He said that?" naruto shouted and received a nod from the pink haired girl. "stupid asshole!" who does he think he is to hurt a girl like you who has been with him all through out his life bla bla bla and bla bla-" his noisy talking was cut off when sakura told them that she'll be going out to take a walk. "You sure you can handle yourself now?" Kakashi questioned. "I'm already big kakashi-sensei" She replied and tried to smile even just a little. She then went out of the hotel and made her way outside and took a walk.

She headed towards the forest which was the way out of the village. She walked and thought of many things. _"did I do the right thing?" _she asked herself. When she went out of the village and went a little far from it, she noticed a two familiar figures lying down unconsciously the dirty ground. _"sasuke? And.. orochimaru?" _she quickly ran towards the two figures and saw blood all over. _"I thought orochimaru died already?" _She questioned her puzzled self. Orochimaru came back. He tried to kill sasuke who was not so much in his self (really?) but luckily, strong sasuke killed him again but before that, he got hit by a sword in his stomach first. "sasuke!" she yelled. Sakura ignored orochimaru and went straight to sasuke. Put him on her lap and as a medic-nin, she examined his pulse hoping he's still alive. But..

_Tears started to flow again from her eyes. _

"sasuke." She whispered slowly. "sasuke!!" she shouted! Sobbing. Didn't want to believe what was happening. "no sasuke please don't!" she tried everything to recover his pulse but nothing happened.

"sasuke please. Live for me!! I love you very much i cant live without you! please!" she cried but was stopped when she heard a soft giggle. "got you!" sasuke said weakly and opened his eyes. "sasuke?" that was all sakura can say. "I thought you said you love me no more?" he teased. "you!" sakura said in an angry but at the same time happy tone. She slapped him playfully in his cheek and put his head down back at the ground which used to lay in her legs and left him. "hey! Are you going to leave me here alone? Nearly dying?" he shouted and watched her figure going away.

She stopped and suppressed a giggle, ran back at him and sat on the ground where he was lying. "you really know I cant stand you huh?" she said. "come here." he told her and she did so. He put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her for a kiss. "sasuke" she tried to mutter between the kisses. "I love you sakura and I'm sorry. I'll be coming back to you now." and after that, he fell into a deep sleep. Probably to tired because of fighting. All she can do is smile. "I love you too." She smiled and healed his wounds. "silly sasuke. I know you told me those words because you know orochimaru is coming back and you're trying to protect me so I will not get into any harm. And for revenge? Guess you've learned your lesson." She said and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sakura!" naruto and kakashi yelled from afar. As soon as they reached sakura's destination, "what? What the heck happened?"

"I'll explain everything on the way back to Konoha. If you don't mind, lets just forget the vacation thing and go home ok? Better help me with this two specially to that ugly snake. My sasuke needs to rest for a while." She giggled and emphasized the 'my' and the two smiled at her realizing what had just happened. _"it's over. Guess naruto and I failed on our mission but sakura finished it for us. It's over now! This kids have grown!" _Kakashi thought happily.

"everyone will be so happy when they hear the news! Lets head back home as soon as sasuke wakes up! The original team seven is finally complete!! Plus new couples!! Woooohh!!" naruto shouted and jumped in his usual hyperactive tone.

"_I love you sakura. I'm glad we're back together." _Sasuke muttered in his dreams.

_**The end.

* * *

**_

Thanks a lot for reading it! How was it? Haha :) review please!


End file.
